1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in a pipe bracing or clamping fixing structure using a clamp member, for a pipe having a relatively small diameter such as 20 mm or less and arranged as an oil or air feed passage in an automobile or a variety of machines or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fixing structure known in the prior art, as belonging to this kind, is exemplified in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13.
A first example of the bracing fixing structure will be described with reference to FIG. 12. The wall portions of pipes P' to be clamped are braced with a bracing wall 12, which is formed at one end of a clamp member 11 made of a band-shaped plate member. Reference numeral 13 designates a mounting hole for mounting the pipes P' on a base by means of a bolt.
Next, another example of the clamping fixing structure of the prior art will be described with reference to FIG. 13. The walls of the pipes P' to be fixed have their outer circumferential portions clamped or fixed to each other by means of a fastening bolt 13' such that they are covered with the individual curved clamping wall portions 12 of clamp member 11 which is composed of a pair of upper and lower mating moldings. Although not shown, still another example of the fixing structure of the prior art using the clamp member is constructed such that the outer circumferential portions of the pipes and the curved clamping wall portions of the clamp member are heated and soldered to each other.
In the former fixing structure, as shown in FIG. 12, of those technologies of the prior art, however, the pipes P' are merely braced on the steel surfaces. As a result, the braced degree is dispersed to make the fixing relation generally unreliable. Thus, the fixed portions may offset or turn due to the vibrations, if any, to scratch or scrape the corrosion resisting film on the outer circumferences of the pipes P' thereby to deteriorate the anti-corrosion locally. As the case may be, still the worse, the pipes P' may be cracked or broken.
In the latter fixing structure, as shown in FIG. 13, the pipes P' are also merely braced on the steel surfaces. As a result, the braced degree is likewise dispersed to make the fixing relation generally unreliable. Thus, the fixed portions may also offset or turn due to the vibrations, if any, to scratch or scrape the corrosion resisting film on the outer circumferences of the pipes P' thereby to deteriorate the anti-corrosion locally. As the case may be, still the worse, the pipes P' may also be cracked or broken.
In the not-shown fixing structure by the heating and soldering treatment, on the other hand, the coating films applied in advance for corrosion resistance to the pipes P' and the clamp member 11 are broken by the heating and soldering treatment so that an additional treatment is required. This requirement is seriously troublesome for a product having a large length and a complicated bent shape. Another problem is that the pipes P' are thermally deteriorated by the heating and soldering treatment required.